movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles
Bubbles is the deuteragonist from The Powerpuff Girls. Voice Actors: #Kath Soucie (What a Cartoon) - English #Tara Strong - English #Maryke Hendrikse (PPGZ) - English #Kristen Li (2016) - English #Yuka Nanri - Japanese #Kurumi Mamiya - Japanese #Nami Miyahara (PPGZ) - Japanese #Sumire Uesaka (2016) - Japanese #Maggie Vera - Spanish #Cathlen Gawlich - German #Lena Ericsson - Swedish #Orly Katan - Hebrew Bubbles played Lilo In Bubbles and Conker Bubbles Played Dorat 3 in Princess Zelda VS Remilia Scarlet Bubbles played Olivia In The Great Muppet Detective Bubbles played Chip In SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) Bubbles played Bonnie In Animal Story 3 (Disneystyle8) Bubbles played Penny In The Rescuers (Disneystyle8 Style) Bubbles played Cinderella In Bubblesrella, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, and Bubblesrella 3: A Twist in Time Bubbles played Merryweather in Sleeping Zelda and Sleeping Beauty (Arthurrulez Style) Bubbles played Boo In Dumbo & Simba's Animals Inc (Disneystyle172 Style) or Animals Inc Bubbles played Young Anastasia in Eilonwystasia Bubbles played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Zoe Bubbles played Chaca in The Outback's New Groove Bubbles Played Young Cinderella in Alicerella (Nikkdisneylover8390) Bubbles Played Young Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Humans is Magic Bubbles Played Sweetie Belle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Hiatt Grey Style) Bubbles played Timon in The Foxworth Queen Bubbles played Tammy in Mike the Knight and Tree Fu Tom Rescue Rangers Bubbles played Bob the Minion in Girls (Minions) Bubbles played Michael Darling in Peter Pan (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) and Peter Pan (Female Style) Bubbles played Ducky in The Land Before Time Bubbles played Melody in The Little Emotion 2: Return to the Sea Bubbles played Princess Jasmine in Eddladdin Portrayals: *In The Powerpuff Girls (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) - played by Isabella *In The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) and The Powerpuff Mice Movie - played by Olivia *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Human Style) - played by Alice *In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) - played by Angel *In The Powerpuff Bunnies - played by Cream the Rabbit *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Animal Style) - played by Tammy *In The Powerpuff Girls (Disney and Sega Human Style) - played by Zelda *In The Powerpuff Dinosaur (Coolzdane Dinosaur Style) - played by Ducky *In The Powerpuff Bears (Mrfrendoguy Style) - played by Khannie *In The Powerpuff Cats (AbananzerGoode485 Cat Style) - played by Sheegwa Miao *In The Powerpuff Animals (Coolzdane Animal Style) - played by Lambie *In The Powerpuff Ducks (Funsmashfans Duck Style) - played by Webby Vanderquack *In The Powerpuff Dogs (Coolzdane Dog Style) - played by Mammoth Mutt *In The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) she is played by Jeanette Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls (396Movies Human Style) she is played by Herself. *In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style) she is played by Eleanor Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls (200Movies Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1986Movies she is played by ???. *In The Powerpuff Girls spoof for 1985Movies she is played by Becky Thatcher. *In The Powerpuff Girls (190Movies Style) she is played by ???. Gallery: Bubbles in The Whoopass Girls.jpg|Bubbles in The Whoopass Girls Bubbles What a Cartoon.jpg|Bubbles in What a Cartoon Bubbles (1998).jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (1998) Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (1998) Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Movie Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Z Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Rule Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Dance Pantsed.jpg|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed Bubbles in the 2016 Series.jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (2016) Bubbles-0.jpg|Bubbles in the TV Series (2016) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg Bubbles-pic.png 023001037313oi6.gif Rolling Bubbles.jpg Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls).jpg Bubbles.png Bubbles-0.png Sailor jupiter Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Ron Attacked by Profesor's Siblings.jpg A Very Angry Bubbles.jpg Bubbles Angry.jpg The gym leaders kanto 200Movies style.png Ash friend 200Movies.jpg Trivia *Her, Blossom, and Buttercup's appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo), Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), and The Great Hedgehog Detective and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Blondies Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Rated PG Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Network Studios Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters who can fly Category:Young Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Comedians Category:Humans